


怕痛的男人

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	怕痛的男人

看着眼前小白兔一样战战兢兢的瘦小青年，龟梨和也忍不住皱了皱眉。他放下酒杯，抬头望向站他背后的面具男，不悦道：“这是什么意思？”

 

“这是白鲸大人送给Joker大人您的。”

 

他和白鲸可一点都不熟。就算那个人的名号在这个圈子里叱咤风云呼风唤雨，和他也没有任何关系。

 

“跟你家主人说，多谢他的好意。”他重新压低了海盗装扮的宽檐帽，“不过很可惜，这不是我的Type。”

 

面具男陷入了沉默，反而是身为礼物的青年长长地舒了口气，小声道：“太好了……”

 

龟梨和也眼角一抽。所以他才不喜欢未经调教的sub。眼下的情况，分明是被主人抛弃了转手送给了他，居然还因为他的拒绝而沾沾自喜，这家伙……

 

他重新抬起头来，装作不经意地打量了青年一番。

 

不足一米七的小个子，圆圆脸，脸颊肉乎乎的，有着可爱的面孔，却剃了鬓角剪了干净利落的短发。他没有穿戴任何束缚装置，还穿着私服，上身卫衣下身牛仔裤，脚上蹬了一双干净的休闲鞋，看起来不过二十岁上下。

 

他大概有些害怕把他送过来的面具男，怯懦地回过头去，对着如同死机了一样的面具男提议道：“那我们……回去吧？去白鲸大人那里……”

 

面具男没有理会青年的要求，仍旧杵在原地一言不发，面具下的眼眸直勾勾地盯着龟梨和也。

 

“真无礼啊……”

 

龟梨和也叹了口气。

 

“算了，我收下了。”他迎上面具男的目光，问道，“这家伙，白鲸大人还要收回么？”

 

面具男迟疑了一下，摇了摇头：“您若是不喜欢的话，丢弃他就好了。”

 

青年呼吸一滞，猛地回过头去，嘴唇颤抖着，机械地重复着面具男的话。难不成现在才反应过来自己被主人抛弃了吗？都来到这个鱼龙混杂的圈子里了，这个反应未免太过天真了……

 

#

 

他不喜欢这样的sub。确切的说是，他不喜欢这个sub。

 

长相和性格都太像他国中时的前辈了。那个他不仅得不到，甚至连触碰都不敢奢求的前辈。

 

他坚持不要的话，面具男身为一个sub也不可能强迫他这个圈子里同样赫赫有名的dom。他不该去看这个sub的脸的。才一眼他就被蛊惑了。

 

他即将成为一个失职的dom。

 

#

 

“你叫什么？”

 

“我叫阿智。”青年大概还不能接受眼前的他成为了自己的新主人，吞吞吐吐地补了一句听上去不怎么乐意的“主人”。

 

龟梨和也心里一震，舔了舔有些干燥的上唇，追问道：“你姓什么？”

 

青年歪了歪头，露出一丝不解，但还是乖乖地回答了：“我姓樱井。”

 

他难掩心中的失落，鼻音哼了一声，摘下帽子盖住了脸重新仰躺下去。他到底在期待什么……期待和前辈在这里偶遇吗？如果眼前的人真的是前辈的话，他又该用什么表情来面对他……

 

被晾在原地的青年有些局促不安。他虽然不高，但是周围的sub或跪或坐，刚刚还有面具男和他一起站着，现在只有他像根杆子一样杵在这里，反倒显得鹤立鸡群了。

 

“主人……”他轻声唤道，咽了口唾沫，想找一个不会惹主人生气的话题，“那我叫、叫什么呢？”

 

龟梨和也把帽子微微拿下来，露出卷发下闪烁着动摇的眼睛。他深吸了一口气，不想让sub听出他话里有任何的私心和弱点，佯装随意地说道：“就叫阿智吧。”

 

#

 

他带阿智回了家。他不知道这个青年是做什么的，看起来像是大学生，但是完全没有向他提出他需要上课的请求，而是温顺地接受了他全部的契约守则。

 

阿智在酒会上的反应是毫无瑕疵的纯真，然而龟梨和也总是觉得哪里有违和感。他从跪姿开始教起，阿智虽然动作做的青涩，但是对流程和指令仿佛都很熟悉。

 

他自认为是个合格的dom，但是他感觉阿智没有从他的支配中获得快感。他持着鞭柄划过阿智白皙无暇的后背，赤裸着趴伏在羊毛地毯上的阿智呼吸顿时变得急促，害怕地闭上了眼睛。他试图通过深呼吸来缓解紧张，但是无论怎么深呼吸，整个后背的肌肉线条还是紧绷着的。

 

阿智好像没有不信任他，他只是……

 

“喜欢被鞭打么？”龟梨和也将鞭子停在他尾椎骨处，从上方俯身下去，贴住了他高热的脊背，气音问道，“你可以说实话，可以不必考虑我的感想。”

 

半晌，阿智扭过头来，泫然欲泣地呜咽道：“不、不喜欢。我怕疼……我怕疼……”

 

#

 

啊啊，这里也这么像。

 

记忆中的那个人啊。明明是一头嚣张的黄毛，遇事也从来不慌张，仿佛云上之人的他，因为好奇心而去碰罐头而被割伤了手时，委屈地直掉眼泪，他还什么都没有做的时候，就一个劲儿地碎碎念，“Kame酱Kame酱轻一点好痛好痛……”

 

所以他才不会相信那个惧怕疼痛前辈会成为sub啊。

 

他眯起眼睛，舔了舔唇角，将粗粝的鞭柄塞进这个自称樱井智的人的嘴里，状似好脾气地问道：“你到底有什么目的？白鲸到底想做什么？”

 

青年抖如筛糠，但龟梨并不觉得他在害怕。这个人给了他太多的违和感，说是骗局假的太拙劣，说他没什么目的他却又绝对谈不上纯粹。他把鞭柄抽出来，深蓝色的手柄被青年的唾液濡湿，在昏暗的灯光下闪着阴冷的光芒。

 

青年仿佛意识到他想要干什么，微弱地呜咽了几声：“主人、不要……”

 

“不要什么？”龟梨再次握住手柄，只是这次手柄的位置放在了青年幽密的臀间。他诱哄般低喃着，仿佛想要一步一步击碎青年的伪装，“不要插进来么？你还没少被插么？”

 

“不、没有被……第一次想要主人来——”

 

青年哭泣般的解释还没来得及说完，便感觉下身被粗糙的鞭柄撬开，绵密咬合着的穴口被强硬地开启了。他脸色苍白，脸颊忍不住抵在地毯上磨蹭，低低地哭吟着想要减轻痛苦。他似乎极度抗拒无机质的入侵，却不敢出声反抗主人，只能咬着牙拼命忍耐。

 

“第一次想要主人来？”龟梨低低地笑了两声，“主人？是哪个主人？”

 

青年露出一副泫然欲泣的表情，偏着头拿湿漉漉的眼睛瞅着他，黝黑的瞳仁里藏了些埋怨之色。

 

龟梨把鞭柄一插到底，柔软的后穴温顺地将他喂进去的部分全部吞吃了下去，长鞭从青年湿黏的股间淫靡地探出头来，活像是小雪豹般的青年身上长了条遒劲有力的尾巴。

 

把青年放置在原地，龟梨来到吧台前坐下，为自己调了一杯酒，喝了一口后打开了笔记本电脑。

 

他听见阿智在背后发出略显急促的呼吸声。龟梨并没有把他当成真正的奴隶，礼数也是懒散的想起什么就教什么。他没教过阿智什么情况下需要他保持主人放置他时的姿势，他想阿智很快就会受不了地爬过来求他。然而等了很久，他只等的那家伙呼吸变得平静绵长，变得适应了被鞭柄插入的跪伏姿态，那家伙并没有想来讨好他的意思。

 

他自找了没趣，于是脾气控制不住地变差了起来。他食指敲了敲吧台，低声道：“过来这边。”

 

青年的呼吸一滞，艰难地往吧台膝行过来，就算移动的再缓慢，粗糙的鞭柄也不能避免地随着他腰身的晃动而搅碾着脆弱的后穴。来到龟梨脚下的时候，他已经是满头大汗了。

 

“想被主人抱吗？”

 

阿智垂着头不敢看他，只是发丝间露出来的白皙耳廓肉眼可见地变红了。

 

“想被……想被主人抱。”

 

龟梨优雅地收拾好笔记本，扣着青年脖子上的项圈将他拉扯起来圈在吧台与自己身体之间，两条腿刚刚好夹住了青年的胯。他被迫手肘撑在玻璃吧台上，一低头就能够透过透明的玻璃看到自己站不稳的双脚。

 

然而他的下半身并不像他的表现那般优雅。炽热的肉棒隔着薄薄的室内服顶在青年的股沟处。

 

他没有给青年任何提示，猛地拉出了鞭柄，手柄粗糙的外表面缠着已经适应了它形状的肠肉短暂地往外翻卷，阿智一声惊呼都来不及出口，便被龟梨掐着腰放在了坚挺的肉棒上，肉棒不疾不徐但却没有任何迟疑地顶开了拼命收缩抽搐的肠肉，吞咽到最后的时候他已经有些喘不过气，呜呜地尖叫着直到彻底翻着白眼失了声。

 

“大野智。”

 

在一片白茫茫的雪原中忽然有人叫了他的名字。他缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，大脑一片空白，向声音传来的方向微微偏了偏头，嗓子里发出了疑惑又略带媚态的回应声。

 

很快他发现了哪里不对，眼前的暴风雪渐渐退去，男人含怒的面孔失去了雪片的掩盖变得清晰起来。

 

“Ka、Kame酱……”

 

他知道自己已经暴露了身份，便软软地、求饶般地唤着龟梨的名字。

 

龟梨怒极反笑，抽出了性器把人掀翻了下去。这一层的地板上都铺着地毯，大野倒也没有被摔痛，一阵天旋地转后，他还没来得及认清楚方向，便被男人摁着后颈插入了。他手指抠着地毯，瞠大眼睛发出了长长的哀鸣。男人的操弄疯狂而猛烈，他都找不到间隙调整呼吸，只能痛苦地急喘着，流着眼泪，破碎地在“主人”和“Kame酱”两个称呼之间交替着喊。

 

“你倒是好大的胆子……！除了白鲸，还跟过几个人？谁把你带进这个圈子的？”龟梨赤红着眼，掐着他后颈的手一下子收不住力气，硬是把他白皙的后颈掐出了几条淤红的指痕。

 

他一时间完全没有注意到大野已经没有了说话的余裕，只是听着他一声高过一声的哀鸣，更觉得这个人不好好地过正常的日子，要通过这种方式来和他再次相遇简直不可理喻，心里的怒火更盛了。

 

“大野智！大野智，你这、你——！”

 

因为大野对疼痛的极度敏感，他才进入了这个圈子。他太喜欢这个干净的男人了，喜欢到……想要弄痛他。想要看他哭。想要他一边求饶着一边哭泣，一边蜷缩在他脚下求他住手。

 

可是他太喜欢他了……他怎么舍得弄痛他？

 

他万万想不到，这怕痛的男人居然自己送上门来，还编造了假的身份，口口声声地要做他的sub。他到底为什么成为了Joker？还不是因为这个混蛋！还不是因为他想要把自己浓浓的施虐欲从这家伙的身上转移开来，好伪造一个疼他宠他的虚假面孔，然后一辈子让大野智干干净净地不沾染私欲地活在他的幻想中么？

 

龟梨气的几乎要发疯，可是……

 

“……”可是他正在操这个男人！

 

就算他再怎么抗拒着这个事实，这个他梦中无比干净的男人如今居然臣服在他的身下的事实，他的身体还是违抗了他的意志，一直为此兴奋不已，肉棒比往日更加坚硬如铁，狠狠地、重复地凿开青年紧致的内壁，青年不停地发出受不了的尖叫哀鸣。

 

“Kame酱……”

 

大野哭着讨饶，却说不出个花样来，舍弃了主人的称呼，翻来覆去地叫龟梨的昵称。

 

龟梨忽然清醒过来，苦笑着摇了摇头。草草地插了几个来回后，便抽出了肉棒，尽数射在了羊绒毯上。大野似乎还没反应过来，他并没有感受到太多的快感，但肉棒却零零星星地往外渗了些前列腺液，身体刚刚尝到了些甜头就被男人扔下了。

 

“为、为什么，Kame酱……？”

 

这时龟梨和也已经穿好了衣服，整理着衣领，淡漠地垂眼望着大野。

 

“你做不了我的sub。”他轻轻叹了口气，“我出去了，你收拾东西离开吧。”

 

#

 

 

大野眼睁睁地看着龟梨带上门离去，酸软疼痛的身体却提不起一点力气。他又惊又怕，精神又极度紧张，躺在地上不知不觉的就昏昏沉沉睡了一觉，即使屋子里暖气很足，他醒过来的时候还是感觉头昏脑涨的，像是着了凉。

 

龟梨出去了很久，但大野却不敢出门找他，他最害怕的事情莫过于违抗他的命令之后会彻底地被龟梨和也抛弃。虽然成为他的sub是大野一手促成的，但是他却对龟梨和也一无所知。两个人在国中相识，龟梨是他的后辈，认识他的时候大野已经国三快要毕业了。他从那时就喜欢着龟梨，但反过来他的态度却是若即若离。大野人虽然随性，对龟梨也是一见钟情，但在喜欢的人面前到底还是怯懦的，害怕连朋友都做不成，最终什么都没有说什么都没有做，国中毕业之后两个人就分道扬镳了。

 

后来他偶然在那次化装舞会看到了龟梨和也。

 

他一身海盗装，腰背笔直地坐在单人沙发里，摇晃着红酒，帽檐下卷曲的头发往一侧梳着，遮去了他半边眼睛。他坐在上位，看起来是dom，但是身边却没有sub的存在。

 

大野看了很久，直到舞会过了半，他还是孤身一人。

 

虽然是舞会，实际上是东京BDSM圈子的一场例行派对。参与者明晰地分成了两类，一类居于高位掌握统治权，一类甘于人下享受着被支配的快感。

 

这里的人们追求的是不那么正常的刺激，便更加注重个人的隐私，两个身份分的很开。他向朋友打听了龟梨的代号，Joker，他听过这个名字，却不知道这个人就是龟梨。他来过不少次派对了，还是第一次见到Joker真人。

 

他害怕这次错过之后就再也没有相遇的机会，于是就急切地借了朋友的sub，编了一个根本细细想去根本没有道理的理由，仗着自己对龟梨性格的那么一点把握，好在最后他成功地被龟梨带走了。

 

大野没做过sub，但是却对正统的调教流程十分熟稔。他看得出龟梨没有在他身上放太多的期望，也不提太多的要求。他常常是做完了一件事情才恍然大悟刚刚的细节或许忤逆了Joker的准则，但是龟梨和也不计较那么多，而他又不是新手不会做太过出格的事情，几天下来他没有被惩罚，龟梨也没有和他有过多的接触。

 

直到今天他拿出了鞭子，大野心里对于龟梨终于进入正题的兴奋只晃了一瞬，接下来就是扑面而来的恐惧，他太怕疼了，别说让他主动地去享受鞭打，平日里不小心连被锋利的叶子割出伤口他都会忍不住叫痛。

 

龟梨也知道他这个秉性，所以才……

 

他其实知道的，那种没有经过精打细算的、拙劣的骗局，被拆穿只是早一步或者晚一步的事，根本瞒不过龟梨和也。可他没有想到的是，两个人都做到那一步了，龟梨居然硬生生地悬崖勒马没有射进来……

 

他有些害怕那时龟梨和也的眼睛。

 

又是失望，又是怨憎。

 

#

 

一趟下来他有些累了，一直在吃流食，肚子也瘪瘪的。既然龟梨和也已经知道了他的身份，他也就没有再掩饰，不再保持膝行的姿态，站直了身子。

 

在龟梨脚下跪坐的时候，感觉自己是被龟梨掌管统治的宠物，不着寸缕也无妨，可一旦他站起来了，就算整个空间里只有他一人，浑身赤裸的状态还是太令人羞愧了。

 

他去浴室拿了一条浴巾裹在身上，折回来去厨房找吃的。龟梨和也做饭很讲究，家里没什么速冻食品，全是新鲜的蔬菜和瘦肉。大野不会做什么像样的菜肴，更不想贸然地在主人家里动火，只能先喝牛奶垫肚子。

 

但是等了两天龟梨和也也没有回来的意思，他有些着急，却无可奈何。他可以甩手就走，但自己一旦离开这个房间，就说明他切断了和龟梨之间的主奴关系，龟梨完全可以改变代号销声匿迹，这样一来他们之间就彻底断了。他冒不起这个险，就只能咬着牙在屋里等。

 

他喝光了牛奶，差点就想对啤酒动手。他有点摸不清自己现在到底算不算龟梨和也的sub，需不需要遵守他的规矩——虽然他从龟梨和也离开时就抛弃了一个sub最基本的跪姿，但是他总还坚持着自己仍旧是龟梨的sub，毕竟除了这层关系，现在两个人之间再没有任何关联了。

 

“……”他万万没有想到龟梨和也如此绝情。

 

浅眠的时候，他听见门响了。虚虚幻幻的，他还以为自己梦见了龟梨和也回家，直到陌生男人高亢的呻吟声彻底敲碎了他的梦境。

 

他推开门出去，只一看就觉得心如刀绞目眦欲裂。

 

“Kame酱？！”

 

一鞭下去，男人白皙的后背浮起了一条漂亮的红棱，他呜咽了一声，露出恍惚的表情，嘴里报着数，喃喃着喊“谢谢主人”。

 

龟梨淡淡地瞥着他，说道：“怎么还没有走啊，前辈。”

 

他恍然大悟一般：“瞧我这记性。”他把鞭子放在男人背上，男人乖乖地保持好姿势接住了鞭子。他朝大野走过来，“没有衣服是出不去的吧。我也没有跟你说可以动我的衣服的。我这就去给你……”

 

大野嘴唇发颤，软软地跪了下去，不知所措地扯住龟梨和也的衣服下摆：“我、我不会走的……”

 

闻言龟梨面色变得阴沉，漆黑的眸中仿佛正酝酿着狂风骤雨。

 

“也……也不需要衣服，小奴隶不要衣服，不用衣服……”

 

龟梨勉强笑了一声：“说什么呢，前辈。快起来吧。有机会的话我请你喝一杯。”

 

大野无动于衷地跪坐在原地，睁着乌溜溜的眸子一个劲地盯住了龟梨和也。后者这才有些暴怒的前兆，撇下他重新回到了那个男人身边。

 

那看上去不是个新手，鞭子放在他脊背上没有挪动分毫。龟梨示意他跟过来，男人便乖巧地与他保持合适的距离，亦步亦趋地膝行着跟了上去。

 

大野愣愣地看着他们进了卧房，一时委屈的动弹不得，只有眼睛里拼命地往外溢着泪珠。他也爬到卧室门口，看到龟梨把男人绑在了道具椅上，一朵朵漂亮的绳结绽放在男人身上。

 

他喉咙里发出几声呜咽。

 

龟梨和也不以为然，边绑边问着男人：“喜欢被鞭打么？”

 

“呜嗯、喜、喜欢。”男人舔了舔嘴唇，“更想要主人——”

 

龟梨如同对待小奶狗一样揉了揉男人的卷发，怒中带笑：“什么时候上你是我的事儿，怎么还轮到你来要求了？”

 

男人抽了抽鼻子：“对不起主人。”

 

大野急得不行，却不敢进屋，只能在门口眼睁睁地望着。鞭子落在男人身上，男人的神色变得愈发享受，他甚至看到他下半身悄悄地站了起来。

 

他没办法做sub，这是他再明白不过的事情了……

 

可是怎么办？谁能来告诉他，他还能怎么办？还有什么办法能让他留在龟梨和也身边？

 

他跪在门口不由得痛哭失声：“别、别打他，主人……我才是主人的sub……”

 

龟梨深吸了一口气，停顿了几秒的动作再次连贯了起来。他淡淡地回答大野：“我要你做什么？你又不喜欢被虐待。你连鞭子都吃不住，做你的dom我也没有任何快感。”

 

看到龟梨并没有因为他的话而停止鞭打其他人，他开始有些语无伦次，哭腔也更厉害了：“不要！不要，主人，我可以的！我可以的！”

 

“别撒谎了，满嘴谎言。别叫我主人，我们已经没有关系了。”

 

大野心里一凉。

 

“不，我……”他还想说自己可以慢慢地接受主人的支配，但是天生的对于疼痛的畏惧让他迟迟开不了口。他看着龟梨鞭打着眼前的sub，只觉得心里绞痛不堪，自己却无能为力，他害怕疼痛，哪怕疼痛是他最喜欢的男人带来的。

 

他放弃了等待，连滚带爬地站起来，冲上去从背后抱住男人，几乎崩溃地喊叫道：“我不能！我不能……我做不了kame酱的sub……我做不到……！”

 

龟梨的鞭打停止了。

 

他一把将大野抱进怀里，抬起他的下巴，厉声问道：“你说什么？”

 

大野哭的嗓子都哑了，胸脯不规律地起伏着，一边抹眼泪一边轻轻地打着嗝：“我做不了kame酱的sub……”

 

龟梨的嗓音轻柔了下来：“那你和我有什么关系？你想和我有什么关系？”

 

他懵了懵，愣愣地望着龟梨的脸发起了呆。

 

龟梨低下头，吻了大野的嘴唇，再次直视着他的双眸，耐着性子问道：“你想做我什么？”

 

“……我……”

 

他可能知道龟梨想要什么答案，但他有点不敢相信，吞吞吐吐地说不出完整的话，直到龟梨再度吻住他，绵长又激烈的吻几乎要让他窒息。他故伎重演，这回嘴唇就贴在了他唇上，男人说话时嘴唇轻微的振动都通过相接的唇瓣清晰地传了过来。

 

“你想做我什么？”

 

大野心一横，从龟梨手里夺过鞭子扔到脚下，眼睛一闭，手绕到龟梨颈后，把他扯向自己，主动地对他又舔又吻。龟梨和也不吃这一套，捏着他的后颈把他拉开，桃花眼直直地盯着他，一字一顿地：“你想我做什么？”

 

大野哭的厉害，一边急喘一边打嗝，上气不接下气地、一股脑地说：“我喜欢Kame酱……喜欢Kame酱、想要做恋人，不想痛、呜怕痛……”

 

龟梨和也心一下子软了。

 

他知道大野是个多么怕疼的男人，当然也明白他这次为了靠近他到底牺牲了多少。

 

他只是气自己梦里那个干净的男人居然在这个圈子和自己相遇，大野什么都没有做错，只不过是他突然被这个小心翼翼圈起来保护的男人发现了自己丑恶的欲望罢了。

 

龟梨把鞭子扔在脚下，弯下腰把哭的全身发抖的大野抱进怀里。而终于被男人抱住，再也不用跪在冰冷地板上乞求主人怜惜的这个极度怕痛的男人，死死地揪住了恋人的衣服，哭的如同走散后惊慌失措、很久后才重新在人海中找到父母的小孩，无论男人怎样温柔地拍打他的后背眼泪都停不下来。

 

就是个撒娇的孩子。龟梨和也知道自己一露出裂痕就会被这个爱撒娇的男人揪住不放，可从认识他开始，他就在没有下限地宠爱他，便由着他哭到疲倦，身子一重，倒在他怀里昏昏睡去了。

 

这个男人……既怕痛，又爱撒娇，还让人宠不够。

 

#

 

“喂，阿卷，听说你昨天跟Joker走了？”

 

男人卷发下藏了一双含媚的丹凤眼，听到这话，悠悠地抬起头来：“是啊。”末了他添了一句，“不仅是这样，我没准儿还是Joker最后一个sub呢。”

 

“什么？！”周围的人闻言都凑了过来，“你什么时候和Joker在一起的？”

 

“不啊，就是说，Joker可能要退圈啦。”男人笑了笑。

 

圈里朋友们还在不停地问他，但他重新低下头去缄口不言了。那个从来没有多余表情的冷酷男人，居然会抱着一个哭的乱七八糟的男人，足足抱了有小十分钟，直到那个人哭累了睡过去，又一脸宠溺微笑，把他放到床上盖好了被子。

 

他被放置play了很久，倒是很冷静，龟梨和也来解开他身上的束缚的时候，他也只是盯着龟梨和也头顶的发旋儿，犹豫着该不该说那个安眠中的男人的事情。

 

看样子两个人是旧识，是曾经的前后辈关系。或许龟梨和也不怎么关注圈子里的事情，可他认识那个男人啊。那个哭的像孩子一样的男人。他……

 

#

 

“呜、啊……轻、轻一点呜、……”

 

猫一样的青年正被插得舒舒服服的，眯着眼抱住男人脖子，修剪圆润的指尖在男人后背刻画出令人想入非非的红痕。

 

然而身上的男人忽然在一个深插之后，彻底地抽身出来。

 

“嗯，我问你个事情啊。”

 

他埋怨似的轻哼：“有什么事情一会儿再说嘛……”

 

龟梨和也拨开他汗湿了的刘海，云淡风轻地问道：“白鲸他什么时候从国外回来啊？他的一众sub可都等急了啊。”

 

大野智背脊一僵，下意识地移开视线，磕磕巴巴地回道：“你、你问我，我也不知道啊。”

 

龟梨笑了笑，猛地把人翻过身去。股缝之间穴口还湿漉漉地透着艳红色，一张一合地引诱着男人的进入。然而他却仿佛对那里失去了兴趣一样，当即往那布满了指痕的屁股上甩了一巴掌。

 

大野智猛地打了个颤，惊叫道：“痛！痛痛痛，不要——啊！Kame酱不——啊！”

 

他慌乱间想用手去挡在敏感的嫩肉前挨巴掌，却怎样都躲不过男人的掌掴，掌印甚至从臀尖一路蔓延到后腰。他哭叫了几声发现男人并没有理睬，只能可怜兮兮地说了实话。

 

“……但是我没有固定的sub的！！”他负隅顽抗。

 

“我还真是……小看你了。”龟梨和也捏着他的颈子，俯下身去在他耳边说道，“那天的面具男是你的sub吧？”

 

“那个……那个不是……真的不是！”他感觉龟梨和也又要来打他屁股，哭丧着脸急急忙忙地澄清道，“那个是翔酱的sub，我临时跟翔酱借的……”

 

樱井翔？国中时候的广播社社长？

 

怪不得这家伙临时想出来的化名是樱井智……

 

“是他把你带进来的吗？”龟梨脸上露出了意味不明的笑容。

 

大野智打了几下哆嗦，最后横下心来附和道：“没……没错！都是翔酱的错！”

 

#

 

“阿、阿嚏——！”

 

“翔桑你怎么了？怎么突然打喷嚏？”

 

“没……没事。”他摸了摸鼻尖。

 

奇怪，谁在背后说他坏话？


End file.
